The Primary Care Development Corporation (PCDC) is requesting a grant of $50,000 to underwrite the planning and presentation of a National Summit on Primary Care Emergency Preparedness. This summit will convene primary care providers, representatives from local and state departments of health, elected and government officials, and other stakeholders for a one-day session addressing primary care emergency preparedness. The overarching goal of the Summit is to increase the emergency preparedness level of primary care sites and facilitate their integration into local and regional emergency response planning. To achieve this, the conference aims to serve as a national forum to discuss the preparedness level of primary care centers across the nation, share best practices and innovative strategies to improve the preparedness level and response capabilities, convene stakeholders to identify roles, and set the agenda for preparedness on local, state, and national levels. The summit will be conducted as a one-day conference and will include large group events as well as breakout sessions focused on more specific topic tracks. Expected summit participants include all parties interested in primary care emergency preparedness, such as primary care providers, regional emergency response planners, hospital emergency planners, ambulatory care network administrators, legislators and other government representatives, representatives from local and state departments of health, school-based emergency planners, and others. For planning and recruitment purposes, it is anticipated that the summit will have approximately 300 participants. As a conference focused on the dissemination of research findings and best practices, PCDC will publish a summary of the meeting, outcomes, and lessons learned for public access to ensure that the content and results of the conference are disseminated as widely as possible. PCDC aims to hold the conference on February 7, 2007 at the CUNY Graduate Center in New York City. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]